An electron-emitting element has a driving electrode and an earth electrode, and is used in various applications such as a field emission display (FED) and back light (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 5 and Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3). In case of an FED, a plurality of electron-emitting elements are two dimensionally arranged and a plurality of phosphors opposing these electron-emitting elements are arranged at a certain space to each other.
However, since conventional electron-emitting elements are not good in straight advancing ability, namely, in the degree of the straight advancement of electron emitted from the electron-emitting element to specified objects (phosphors for example), and in order to hold a desired current density by emitted electrons, it is necessary to apply a comparatively high voltage to the electron-emitting element.
[Patent Literature 1] H01-311533 A (page 3, FIG. 1);
[Patent Literature 2] H07-147131 A (page 3, FIGS. 8 and 9);
[Patent Literature 3] 2000-285801 A (page 5, FIG. 3);
[Patent Literature 4] S46-20944 B (page 1, FIG. 2);
[Patent Literature 5] S44-26125 B (page 1, FIG. 2);
[Non-Patent Literature 1] Yasuoka, Ishii, Electron emission source using the ferroelectric ceramic cathode, J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 68, No. 5, p.546-550 (1999);
[Non-Patent Literature 2] V. F. Puchkarev, G. A. Mesyats, On the mechanism of emission from the ferroelectric ceramic cathode, J. Appl. Phys., Vol.78, No.9 November 1995, p.5633-5637; and
[Non-Patent Literature 3] H.Riege, Electron emission ferroelectrics—a review, Nucl. Instr. And Meth. A340, p.80-89 (1994);
                In the case of using a conventional electron-emitting element in an FED, since straight advancing ability of the conventional electron-emitting element is not good, the crosstalk is relatively large, namely, there is a high probability that an emitted electron strikes a phosphor adjacent to the target phosphor. As a result, it is difficult to narrow the pitch between the phosphors and it is necessary to provide a grid in order to prevent an electron from hitting an adjacent phosphor.        
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an electron-emitting element having a good straight advancing ability of emitted electrons and a field emission display using the same.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an electron-emitting element realizing an electron emission with a high current density at a comparatively low vacuum and a remarkably low driving voltage and a field emission display using the same.